


Tech Support

by purglepurglepurgle



Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Comedy, Computer Programming, Gen, Reeve as head of both physical and technical infrastructure, general geekery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22602700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purglepurglepurgle/pseuds/purglepurglepurgle
Summary: Drabbley thing. Tseng's having an issue with the company systems. Reeve's on the case!
Relationships: Tseng & Reeve Tuesti
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	Tech Support

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to work this into a longer piece, but it's been on my harddrive a while and it still hasn't found a home in a longer draft, so I decided to just put it up as a standalone nerdy drabble. May be too technical to be funny.

Tseng scowled. He'd been waiting 3 hours for someone from Shinra support to come and fix his bloody computer, and now that they'd finally sent someone, they'd sent _Reeve_.

"Oh, hi, Tseng, good to see you! How are--"

"I don't have access," Tseng interrupted, icily, pointing at his screen. Best to get to the point, before Reeve started showing him _cat pictures_.

Reeve looked over Tseng's shoulder.

_"Error 404: Access Forbidden."_

"Hm, that's weird..." Reeve scratched his chin. He bent over the computer. "I wonder if you really do have access?"

"I don't. I cannot access anything. Therefore, I do not have access."

Reeve laughed, eyes crinkling. "Give me a sec, let's see..." He pulled out his laptop, clicked around and pressed some buttons. Tseng drummed his fingers on his elbow. Eventually, Reeve leaned back, smiling. "Therrrre we go. That's better. You can refresh it; it should work now." He walked off.

Tseng refreshed the screen. It now read:

_"Error 403: Access Forbidden."_


End file.
